stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick War Wiki: Community Cleanup Crew (CCC)
The Community Cleanup Crew 'is a selected/voluntary group for the wiki in an attempt to clean up old wiki edits that are either outdated or purposefully unhelpful for the viewers of the wiki. As a general policy from before this group's formation, vandalism is not allowed here. We are a very clean-cut community, hence our effort to work with it and keep our wiki in civil order. Joining For Stick War Wiki staff members, there are not many obligations that need to be performed to join: You need to be able to identify detrimental and vandalistic acts. A total edit count of at least 100 edits is required. To join, simply notify SpodermanAlwaysCan or AzCoy7 and wait for approval. You will need to explain on their message wall how to identify unpleasant acts without referring to the Identification section of this page. They will also ask you a few questions to test your knowledge. For Stick War Wiki users, you need to have at least 50 ''meaningful edits, unless you are an auto-registered user. Auto-registered users are users who are either associates of a staff member (and know what all sections of this page are about) or are users who joined in the developmental stage (early days) of this wiki. You are recommended to have read this page at least once. Notify SpodermanAlwaysCan or AzCoy7 and wait for approval. You will be tested on all sections of this page. Reporting To report, simply explain the case in the comments section of this page, or contact SpodermanAlwaysCan (administrator, bureaucrat) or AzCoy7 (administrator, sysop). Both users are active, helpful and friendly. You may choose to contact other members of the CCC if it is easier for you. Alternative reporting If both staff members are unavailable (they will rarely be unavailable) either contact a member of the CCC (e.g. Deltaosity and Henrycoolperson23) or at least undo the inimical action by yourself. Rewarding If both staff members were unavailable and you couldn't even contact other CCC members and you undid the action by yourself, you will be complimented on your talk page. If your sensible act was a major subject, you may be promoted. Identification If you spot vandalism, offensive comments, disruptive edits, major content deletion or anything else frowned upon, you must know how to ''identify '''it. Vandalism Vandalism is the serious act of editing in a malicious manner that is intentionally disruptive. Vandalism includes the addition, removal, or modification of the text or other material that is either humorous, nonsensical, offensive, humiliating or otherwise degrading nature. If you see vandalism in a page, the simplest thing to do is just to remove or undo it. As it is a serious matter, you must immediately report it to a staff member, e.g SpodermanAlwaysCan and AzCoy7. If you do not, or if you hide it, you will be regarded as someone linked to the vandal and therefore consequences will take place. The harshest penalty is being blocked infinitely across FANDOM globally. Offensive behaviour and humiliation Offensive behaviour and humiliation is the act of intentionally, or without a reason, offending or harassing others. Profanity is not tolerated on Stick War Wiki. The simplest thing to do is, like vandalism, remove it. Additionally, if you spot such acts, report it immediately. See the ''Reporting ''section of this page for more information. Disruptive editing Disruptive editing is related to vandalism and content deletion. It is the act of intentionally, or without a reason, interfering with a page's purpose and content. An example of disruptive editing is replacing a page's word with nonsensical words. The easiest thing to do in a situation like this is to remove it and notify a staff member (e.g. SpodermanAlwaysCan and AzCoy7). Content deletion Content deletion (or blanking, when a whole page is wiped out/erased) is one of the most obvious bad-faithed actions to spot. Blanking refers to a sub-variant of content deletion; the act of completely deleting all matters on a page. Content deletion (particularly blanking) is a sympathetic act; the person who created the page could have spent so much time and effort on the page they created, and all of the sudden, it gets deleted. The best thing to do is revert it (or if you have rollback rights, use that) and notify a staff member. Members Upper-Ranks SpodermanAlwaysCan - Cleanup Commander, co-founder, administrator and bureaucrat AzCoy7 - Cleanup Coordinator, co-founder, administrator and sysop ('sys'tem '''op'erator) Anti-Vandalism Bots To Be Confirmed FANDOM Staff Members (for assistance, if a situation goes out of control) Sannse Merrystar JoePlay VegaDark (Anti-Spam Task Force) Applemasterexpert (Counter-Vandalism) Avatar RansomTime Other members Deltaosity Henrycoolperson23 Case Records #Comment section of Stick War: Legacy page: Minor vandalism, caused by unregistered FANDOM user. Status: Resolved 19/04/2019 #Comment section of Stick War: Legacy page: Duplicative comment, considered as possible excessive spam, caused by unregistered FANDOM user. (Marked as Spam) Status: Resolved 19/04/2019 #Comment section of Stick War: Legacy page: Offensive comment, directed at faultless administrator without a reason. Status: Resolved 19/04/2019 #Comment section of Giant page: Profanity used, unnecessarily, caused by unregistered FANDOM user. Status: Resolved 19/04/2019 Category:Special Category:Special:Pages Category:Community Category:Site administration